Death Note Universal Chatroom!
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: As the title says. I used 1 username from a Naruto story that i read. Im sorry! Pleaz forgive me! It's my first Death Note on here. Pleaz review, but no flames.


CatastrophicHeart– Chibi (Me)

PoeticDragonAzzKicker – Tack (Best Friend)

SweetsLuver4Ever – Ryuzaki (L)

Wants2ChangeTheWorld – Light (Raito)

LuvsRaitoYagami – Misa

PlaysWithToys – Near

VideoGamer4Ever – Matt

ChocolateRuler - Mello

* * *

_CatastrophicHeart_ _has created a chatroom_

_Room, "Weirdness and Randomness Universal Chat Room!"_

_CatastrophicHeart_ _has entered the room_

CatastrophicHeart: Oi! Tack! Get in here!

_PoeticDragonAzzKicker has entered the room_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: What? I'm here now! Who are you gunna drag in now?

_Wants2ChangeTheWorld has entered the room_

CatastrophicHeart: Oh hellz noz…

Wants2ChangeTheWorld: What's wrong?

CatastrophicHeart: -bangs head against keyboard-

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: She doesn't like you.

CatastrophicHeart: No…I HATEZ HIM!!

Wants2ChangeTheWorld: Now why would you hate me?

CatastrophicHeart: Why else? You ARE Kira and you want to kill MY L!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Here we go…

Wants2ChangeTheWorld: What? I'm not Kira!

CatastrophicHeart: YES YOU ARE DAMN IT!!

_LuvsRaitoYagami has entered the room_

CatastrophicHeart: I'm so fucked 2day!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Maybe you should've blocked her.

CatastrophicHeart: Shut up!

LuvsRaitoYagami: Oh Light! –glomps- I missed you! I never see you anymore online! Why?

CatastrophicHeart: -mumbles- Maybe becuz he blocked you?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -snickers-

LuvsRaitoYagami: -jaws drops- I heard that! Er… read that!

CatastrophicHeart: -rolls eyes- Wow. What a real genius this one is.

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -snickers some more- She's a keeper.

_ChocolateRuler has entered the room_

_VideoGamer4Ever has entered the room_

CatastrophicHeart: Great! Just what I need!

ChocolateRuler: Who and what the hell are you?

CatastrophicHeart: Me?

ChocolateRuler: No. The other one.

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Me?

ChocolateRuler: Yeah. Who are you?

CatastrophicHeart: Her namez Tack.

ChocolateRuler: I didn't ask you bitch!

CatastrophicHeart: WHAT THE FUCK!!

VideoGamer4Ever: You shouldn't tempt her Mello. She can do crazy shit.

ChocolateRuler: Oh yeah? Like what?

_CatastrophicHeart has minimized her chatroom_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Uh-oh…

VideoGamer4Ever: What?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: They last time she left, it was big trouble.

ChocolateRuler: AAAAHHHH!! SOME ONE GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!

ChocolateRuler: FWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! This is Chibi speaking! I've now takin over this computer!! And Mello will not be/or ever be on for the rest of this time!

_ChocolateRuler has left the room_

_ChocolateRuler has been deleted_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -sighs-

VideoGamer4Ever: O-O

Wants2ChangeTheWorld: O-O

LuvsRaitoYagami: -is hiding behind Light- O-O

_PlaysWithToys has entered the room_

PlaysWithToys: Ano…Why was Mello screaming and why is some girl attacking him?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: She's beating the crap out of Mello?

PlaysWithToys: -blinks-

_CatastrophicHeart has maximized her chatroom_

CatastrophicHeart: I'm back!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: I think you went 2 far Chibi.

CatastrophicHeart: -pouts- I did not!

PlaysWithToys: I could hear Mello screaming from the other side of the building. I was in a sound proof room too.

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: O-O WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO 2 HIM??

VideoGamer4Ever: I'd rather not kno…

Wants2ChangeTheWorld: Neither do I.

LuvsRaitoYagami: Misa-Misa is scared of Chibi.

CatastrophicHeart: Good! –laughs evilly-

CatastrophicHeart: Shit! BRB

_CatastrophicHeart has minimized her chatroom_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Oi! You should make L come on.

PlaysWithToys: Why?

VideoGamer4Ever: Yeah. We should, but as Near asked, why?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Because Chibi is a major fangirl. Just invite him!

VideoGamer4Ever: Okay, Okay. Sheesh!

_SweetsLuver4Ever has entered the room_

SweetsLuver4Ever: What am I doing here?

PlaysWithToys: Tack asked us to invite you.

Wants2ChangeTheWorld: But we don't know why exactly.

LuvsRaitoYagami: Misa-Misa is confused also!

SweetsLuver4Ever: Hm…

_CatastrophicHeart has maximized her chatroom_

CatastrophicHeart: Okay! I'm back. What'd I miss?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Everything.

CatastrophicHeart: WAT!!

LuvsRaitoYagami: Misa-Misa thinks you should calm down…

CatastrophicHeart: Shut up you god damn good for nothing blonde!

LuvsRaitoYagami: -whimpers- Chibi-chan is scary…

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: What'd happen?

CatastrophicHeart: My mom and boyfriend happened…BLEH!!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Ouch. I'm sorry, but I kno someone who can make you feel better!

CatastrophicHeart: Who?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Why L can!

CatastrophicHeart: But he isn't here.

SweetsLuver4Ever: Yo.

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Now just watch and see.

CatastrophicHeart: OMG!! L!! –starts spazzing-

VideoGamer4Ever: GAH!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME MELLO!! NO!!

CatastrophicHeart: ?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: ?

PlaysWithToys: ?

Wants2ChangeTheWorld: ?

LuvsRaitoYagami: ?

VideoGamer4Ever: HA!! I have returned!

CatastrophicHeart: -growls-

_CatastrophicHeart has minimized her chatroom_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Mello is so fucked.

VideoGamer4Ever: GAH!! HELP ME!! OH GOD!! SHE'S GOT A CHAINSAW!!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: O-O

SweetsLuver4Ever: O-O

PlaysWithToys: O-O

Wants2ChangeTheWorld: O-O

LuvsRaitoYagami: O-O Misa-Misa is scared…

_VideoGamer4Ever has left the room_

_VideoGamer4Ever has signed out_

_CatastrophicHeart has maximized her chatroom_

CatastrophicHeart: Yoz!

LuvsRaitoYagami: Misa-Misa is really scared now…

_LuvsRaitoYagami has left the room_

_LuvsRaitoYagami has been blocked_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: What the hell? You blocked her Chibi?

CatastrophicHeart: Yep. She annoyz the living soul out of me…

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -laughs- I'm sure.

SweetsLuver4Ever: You're very passionate Chibi-kun.

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Here we go.

CatastrophicHeart: -blushes- Chi-Chibi-kun?! –spazzes-

SweetsLuver4Ever: -smiles-

PlaysWithToys: She sure does-

CatastrophicHeart: SHUT IT NEAR!! Even though you are cute…

_ChibiHater has entered the room_

ChibiHater: You'll do stuff to me, but to Matt or Near! What the hell?!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Who the hell are you?

ChibiHater: Mello.

CatastrophicHeart: So you went with my name and put hater at the end?

ChibiHater: You didn't answer my question!!

CatastrophicHeart: Because I love Near and Matt's awesome.

ChibiHater: Why you…

_ChibiHater has left the room_

_ChibiHater has been blocked_

PlaysWithToys: Who blocked him this time?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: I did. He annoys me.

CatastrophicHeart: -glomps Tack- I LOVEZ YOU!!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: I know.

SweetsLuver4Ever: You're cute Chibi-kun.

CatastrophicHeart: -blushes-

Wants2ChangeTheWorld: I'm leaving. You guys are boring and she –points at me- Are just plan scary.

CatastrophicHeart: It's my job!

_Wants2ChangeTheWorld has left the room_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Who allz left?

PlaysWithToys: I'm still here.

SweetsLuver4Ever: So am I.

_CatastrophicHeart has left the room_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: WTF!!

SweetsLuver4Ever: I am taken over this username!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Chibi?

SweetsLuver4Ever: Yep! I'm here with L!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: If you're there, then I am going over to be with Near! Ja Ne!

_PoeticDragonAzzKicker has left the room_

PlaysWithToys: Ello!! This Tack speaking and I'm leaving to go make out with Matt! BYE BYE!!

_PlaysWithToys has left the room_

SweetsLuver4Ever: What the hell!! Guess I'll go and find L and give him a big ass smooch… -giggles-

_SweetsLuver4Ever has left the room_

* * *

That is the end!!

Naruto: -is laughing really hard- What did you do 2 Mello?

Chibi: -grins- That... Is a sercert.

Naruto: -whines-

Chibi: -crackles evilly- Pleaz Review!!


End file.
